


говно жопа хуй

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Донхек набирает в твиттере: говно жопа хуй, и уверенно жмет на публикацию, потому что – а что тут еще добавить можно?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 16





	1. i

Когда переведенный на последнем году старшей школы ученик глупо улыбается после представления учителя и проговаривает неловкое   
— Меня зовут Ли Минхен, но в Канаде меня звали Марк и мне так привычнее, – вполне обычным голосом, но с такими интонациями, что хочется забиться в угол и скулить, Донхек думает: 

_говно._

Марк же обводит класс задумчивым взглядом, замечает свободную парту на заднем ряду справа от Донхека и уверенно занимает ее, чуть небрежно скидывая сумку под ноги.   
Одноклассники тихо перешептываются, но в целом вполне дружелюбно воспринимают неожиданное пополнение коллектива: ещё бы, новенький ерошит растрепанные светлые волосы и выглядит, как минимум, очаровательно. Как максимум — Донхек думает: 

_жопа._

Он мнет ткань форменных брюк в разом вспотевших ладонях, а когда Марк к нему чуть наклоняется, спрашивая что-то по поводу учебника, в ушах звенит оглушительно – ни слова не разобрать. Донхек думает: 

_хуй._

И предпочитает уткнуться в телефон с видом, будто ему написал президент этой вселенной – и плевать, что новенький недоуменно вскидывает брови и снова запускает ладонь в волосы от неловкости. Ничего, переживет.   
А вот насчёт себя Донхек не уверен; он печатает истеричное _аааааааа_ в твиттер, добавляет семнадцать восклицательных знаков, публикует – а легче не становится. 

Только хуже все – новенький действительно вливается, успевает подружиться едва ли не со всеми в классе уже через неделю и вообще оказывается отличным учеником, спортсменом и душой компании. С непривычки мешает корейскую речь с английскими словами и улыбается, сука, так, что Донхеку физически больно где-то в области желудка. Он думает, что не стоило есть ту булку, завалявшуюся в сумке с прошлой недели, а еще – рождаться, возможно. Размышляет, а не так ли уж переоценена концепция обязательного школьного образования.   
Твиттер превращается в место внутреннего невразумительного крика, и от Донхека отписывается десять человек – а потом ещё двое, когда к беспорядочным _аааа_ прибавляются еще и маты. Но это ничего: о профиле в классе никто не знает, а значит, и понять, почему «невыносимый канадец – хуй», тоже не смогут; но Донхеку все еще не становится легче.   
Он честно старается максимально не отсвечивать и как можно чаще затыкать уши наушниками, но сам факт, что его проблема находится на расстоянии метра примерно семь часов в день пять дней в неделю – катастрофа же, ну. Особенно, если учитывать, что Марк с Донхеком, наоборот, пышет таким энтузиазмом общаться, что это даже с объективной точки зрения пугает. С точки зрения ~~влю-~~ ахуевшего Донхека – доводит до состояния тупой паники; сос во всех тональностях. Но даже при этом не смотреть из-под отросшей челки как Марк глупо смеется, закидывая голову назад, да в ладоши бьет дурным тюленем – не получается; красивый.  
Отбитый на всю голову, конечно, но красивый.   
И умный, помните? Подсказывает едва слышным шепотом, когда Донхек с ответом тормозит на английском, и не понимает, что только усугубляет ситуацию: от чуть хриплого голоса по спине мурашки, а все, о чем получается думать – 

_говно жопа хуй._

Донхек может на английском, если хотите. 

В итоге, он позорно сбегает со следующего урока и отсиживается в старом мужском туалете, прокуренном до невозможности, зато учителя обходят его стороной: так сказать, и нам, и вам спокойнее. Донхек устраивается на широком подоконнике и тупо смотрит в исписанную маркерами стену – на ней сводка всех актуальных новостей за последние лет пятнадцать; кто шлюха, кто пидор. Руки прямо чешутся добавить ещё один свежий заголовок, но нет, про Марка – это личное.   
Остается просто сидеть и бестолково постукивать пальцами в такт стоящей на повторе уже вторую неделю not today пилотов, потому что, вот уж правда, это лучше всего отражает то, как Донхек теперь себя чувствует практически постоянно: злится, матерится и хочет кого-нибудь задушить (даже нашел одну очаровательную кандидатуру) – делает и думает все, что позволит ему еще хоть немного отрицать колоссальность случившегося с ним пиздеца.  
Внутри ведь и правда физически больно – распирает и давит, по ощущениям так, будто скоро все ребра будут в мелкое крошево. И если это та самая первая любовь – Донхек хочет сделать возврат: товар бракованный, да и не заказывал он ничего такого себе.   
Светловолосого, шумного, _классного._

_Жопа._

Интересно, какова вероятность, что идеальный во всех отношениях золотой мальчик окажется вдруг геем? Наверное, чуть большая, чем та, где он, будучи геем, обратит внимание на молчаливого и вечно хмурого Донхека.   
Который его, к тому же, совершенно очевидно избегает.

Продолжить пассивно драматизировать Донхеку мешают приближающиеся к туалету шаги: приходится соскрести себя с подоконника и зайти в одну из кабинок – совсем вот не хочется с кем-либо взаимодействовать. Поэтому Донхек даже наушник вытаскивает, выключая музыку, и дышит тише; надеется, что прогульщики быстро покурят и уйдут, куда им там нужно.   
Но вместе со сквозняком открывшаяся дверь впускает двоих, один из которых, Донхек по смеху низкому узнает, – Джемин из класса на год младше. Солнечный мальчик, у которого в этом году начал ломаться голос – и, видимо, не только по естественным причинам; интересненько. Донхек не то чтобы смог использовать эту информацию, просто природное любопытство и все такое: ему нравится наблюдать за другими; без крайностей, конечно.   
Но все его природное любопытство убегает подбитой скулящей псиной, когда начинает смеяться второй человек – тихо, бархатно, хрипло; не тем очумевшим канадским тюленем, а так, что Донхек всерьез хочет смыть себя в унитаз.   
Может, ему повезет улететь в Министерство Магии, конечно, но идеально – захлебнуться тухлой водой и всего вот этого в груди не чувствовать.  
Он слышит два щелчка зажигалок и чуть себя не выдает, когда вдыхает густую горечь дыма: Донхек честно не разбирается, дешевые они, или просто все так воняют; ему приходится уткнуться носом в рукав толстовки, чтобы не закашляться.  
— Но я правда не понимаю, – продолжением какой-то мысли произносит Марк. — What the fuck.  
Вау, это что, мат только что был, да? У Донхека немного переворачивается вселенная, и он мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху – вот умный же мальчик, а все равно влетел в полную идеализацию объекта своей первой влюбленности, поэтому теперь и сидит, не зная, как жить эту жизнь дальше: матерящийся Марк Ли с сигаретой – картина, достойная крика на ультразвуке; хорошо, что Донхеку не видно.  
— Тебя задевает, что не все вокруг пали жертвами твоего очарования или что? – Джемин беззлобно усмехается, это слышно по голосу.  
— Нет, просто понимаешь, – затяжка. — Пал – не пал, это дело одно, а вот так шарахаться как от прокаженного – другое.   
Младший на это странно хмыкает, но ничего не говорит – они секунд двадцать курят в тишине (да, Донхек считает - а что ему ещё делать?), а потом неожиданно Марк не выдерживает:  
— Да нет, ну какого хуя? – буквально взрывается. — Я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным, что не так?  
— Так уж и просто, – ехидно выдыхает Джемин, и Донхек слышит, как Марк шлепает его... куда-то.  
— Я не настолько очевиден, – говорит он хмуро, но уверенно.   
— Но зато именно настолько туп.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
И Донхек тоже думает: _что?_  
Он слышит, как они тушат окурки и громко хлопают дверью, продолжая разговор уже за пределами туалета. Сердце у Донхека колотится так, что виски пульсируют, и он вяло выбирается из своего укрытия, чтобы обессиленно плюхнуться на подоконник.   
Закурить бы сейчас, мда.

Вместе с этой мыслью в голове снова возникает образ курящего Марка, и все, чего Донхеку хочется – приложиться головой о стену. Он пишет в твиттер: _говно._ Про себя добавляет: _жопа и хуй._  
Думает, что если бы не шарахался от Марка по углам – заметил бы горький запах, и теперь не пришлось сидеть и заново осмыслять вселенную. А потом до Донхека доходит – шарахался.   
Знаете, кто в этой школе новенького обходит десятой дорогой?   
Знаете, конечно.   
Потому что Донхек такой один - и головой о стену теперь хочется приложится уже раз двадцать пять. Он пишет в твиттер: _wtf,_ в голове озвучивая это дело голосом Марка и сдерживая вопль умирающего кита.

Следующим уроком стоит математика, и вот ее пропускать Донхек себя уговорить не может: инстинкт самосохранения работает сильнее всех остальных. Но идет он туда как на эшафот: едва отрывая ноги от пола, шаркает по пока что еще пустым коридорам. Похуй, он действительно устал.   
Ему бы о поступлении думать, а он вляпался во что-то сомнительное: и ладно бы от него что зависело. Так он же даже ничего не делал, ну.   
И это все так бесит, что когда Донхек добирается до кабинета, из которого только что вывалилось три четверти класса – большая перемена, столовая, все дела – он громко плюхается на свое место и в упор смотрит на снова веселящегося Марка.  
Смех, правда, почти сразу обрывается – канадец чувствует тяжелый взгляд и крайне нерешительно оборачивается.   
— Что-то не так? – спрашивает после полуминутной игры в гляделки.  
 _Все, блять, не так,_ – хочет ответить Донхек, но вместо этого только тяжело (правда тяжело, тонны на четыре) вздыхает и глаза закатывает, доставая телефон. Пообщались – и хватит.  
Марк, к сожалению, его мнения не разделяет: продолжает пялиться, мрачнея прямо на глазах – и как не боится только свою репутацию золотого мальчика проебать, с таким-то угрюмым выражением на смазливой физиономии.   
— Может, выйдем, поговорим? – произносит низко, с нездоровой внутренней вибрацией; зарычал, котик.  
 _Что ж._

Донхек неопределенно дергает плечом и, не глядя, встает, выходя из класса. Правда, его гордую походку крайне нетактично обрывают: хватают за запястье и тянут на этаж выше, в тот самый туалет. Интересно, бить собираются или что?  
— Уютное место для беседы, – хмыкает Донхек, когда его все же отпускают.  
Марк перед ним спиной к исписанной стене приваливается и достает из кармана пачку сигарет: Донхек все еще совершенно не шарит, но почему-то думает, что дешевые так не выглядят.   
— Это первые слова, которые ты мне сказал, – вместе с дымом выдыхает Марк; голос снова спокойный, только чуть глухой из-за непонятной Донхеку эмоции.  
— А ты считаешь?   
— Считал бы, – криво усмехается. — Если бы было что. 

_Что._

— Знаешь, золотые мальчики школы не должны курить в туалетах, – вместо реакции на предыдущий ответ, выдавливает Донхек просто потому, что ничего больше не понимает, а визжащая в голове влюбленная часть его личности совершенно не помогает справиться с этой ситуацией. Да и в целом – жить – не помогает тоже.  
— Золотые мальчики вообще очень много чего не должны, – без какой-либо заминки выдает Марк. — Очень удачно, что я не из них, да?  
 _Пизда,_ – рифмует у себя в голове Донхек, стараясь не закашляться. По крайней мере, он может спокойно списывать проблемы с дыханием на чужие сигареты. Но в глубине души, конечно, такие оправдания не особо котируются, потому что Марк, блять, искусство. Стоит, расслабленный весь, курит, зажав фильтр между костяшками указательного и среднего пальцев, щурится, внимательно Донхека разглядывая. У него ослабленный узел галстука и чуть сбитый воротник расстегнутой на три верхние пуговицы форменной рубашки; светлые волосы выглядят жесткими, а губы – искусанными. И, наверняка, горькими.  
Донхеку хочется позорно зажмуриться, потому что, ну, физически же больно, помните?   
— Я тебе не нравлюсь или ты меня боишься, или что? – когда пауза затягивается, все же проговаривает Марк: быстро, смазано – неловко. Не как крутой парень, а как расстроенная булочка с корицей.   
Господи, помилуй донхекову душу.  
— Тебе какой вариант больше нравится? – но Донхек держится. — Знаешь, не все должны тебя обожать.   
Не все, ага, как же.  
Марк еще больше смущается, отводит взгляд, слишком внимательно фокусируясь на тлеющем конце сигареты, и в целом выглядит настолько _беззащитно? –_ Донхеку почти стыдно.  
— Если ты не заметил, я вообще не очень общительный, так что не принимай на свой счёт, – голос звучит тихо, но все еще твердо. Донхек слова проговаривает, а сам думает: что же ты, блять, творишь – смотри, он вон мосты между вами выстраивать пытается, а ты что?  
Только вот друзьями с Марком ему становиться не хочется от слова совсем.   
— Но других ты не избегаешь, – чуть более уверенно вновь настаивает на своем канадец; упертый.   
— Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь? – и Донхек не выдерживает. Смотрит устало прямо в темные глаза напротив и поспорить может, по нему все его нехитрые эмоции считать на раз-два можно: сердце, о ребра долбящееся, дыхание сбитое, зрачки расширенные – все. Но, кажется, Марк читать не умеет, иначе уверенное  
— Я хочу с тобой дружить, – Донхек никак объяснить не может. И глупое   
— Тебе что, пять лет? – вырывается прежде, чем он вообще успевает подумать.  
  
Но Марк не обижается, наоборот, расцветает широкой улыбкой, сигарету тушит о подоконник и Донхеку раскрытую ладонь протягивает.  
— Да хоть четыре, – смешок. — Ты будешь моим другом?  
Гарри Поттера пересмотрел, ей богу.  
Но забитым сиротой с трудным детством Донхек себя точно не чувствует, да и не похоже, чтобы Марк, вдруг, собирался на кого-либо набрасываться с вопросами чистоты крови, поэтому  
— Да? – Донхек выдыхает вопросом больше, чем утверждением. Смотрит опасливо на протянутую ладонь, думая, насколько сильно его накроет, если он все же ее коснется – по всем подсчетам выходит, что <i>пиздец как.</i>  
Донхек все ещё совершенно не хочет дружить с Марком, но руку все же пожимает: сухую, чуть шершавую; горячую. Вспоминает о том, сколько фанфиков по Гарри и Драко в свое время перечитал, думает: 

_говно._

А Марк улыбается еще шире, ладонь сильнее сжимает, чуть на себя Донхека утягивая – ему даже шаг вперед приходится сделать; говорит:   
— Вот и отлично, – еще два выдоха касается, а потом руку чужую отпускает и к выходу поворачивается. — Пойдем, звонок скоро.  
У Донхека сейчас сердце остановится или взорвется – или остановится, чтобы взорваться, он не решил пока точно; у него горят щеки и, наверняка, нездорово блестят глаза. Он думает: 

_жопа._

А когда Марк уже от двери кидает:   
— Бро, – радостно так, беззаботно, Донхек едва слышно вслух проговаривает:

_хуй-хуй-хуй._

У каждого ведь свои мантры вселенского спокойствия, так?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180324


	2. ii

Дружить с Марком – ну такое себе. 

В разы хуже, чем Донхек предполагал, – и в разы лучше тоже. Потому что Марк – это абсолютно дикая концентрация смеха, улыбок, неловкости и шума. Он такой яркий и живой, что Донхек, находясь рядом, почти слепнет – и полностью дохнет; как личность, как ячейка общества, как человек с целями и желаниями. В голове остаётся лишь гулкое маркмаркмарк, которое едва ли получается заглушить единственной стоящей мыслью: все происходящее – полная жопа.   
Теперь, получив официальное разрешение, Марк к Донхеку наклоняется по десять раз за урок – пошутить, спросить, подсказать. Проход между их партами достаточно узкий, чтобы чужое дыхание жгло Донхеку кожу, а запах – сигареты, клубничная жвачка и, едва слышный, самого канадца – заполнял легкие до самой глотки, оседая на основании языка острой нехваткой. Чего?  
О, об этом Донхек вообще предпочитает не думать, потому что знает, что на перерыве Марк обязательно закинет ему на плечо свою руку, собственнически к себе притягивая, и утащит в столовую. Там их уже будет ждать Джемин: со своими вечно взъерошенными светло русыми волосами, хитрыми глазищами и улыбкой чеширского кота; как будто знает вообще все на свете, насквозь словно видит.   
Именно поэтому в компании Джемина Донхек посылает Марка нахуй раза в три больше обычного и вообще надувается вымокшим в грязной луже воробьем, отмалчиваясь и кидая из-под челки хмурые взгляды. Думает, что с такими обедами скоро заработает не проходящую изжогу, а с такими, прости господи, друзьями – парочку острых психозов.   
Но не сбегает ни разу.  
Потому что Марк обязательно закинет свою долбанную руку ему на плечо – и в этот момент сигареты и клубничная жвачка идут нахуй: запах чужой кожи, пряный и чуть кислый, заставляет Донхека задыхаться оглушенной рыбехой и не рыпаться.

Ведь если дергаться в сетях, запутаешься еще больше, а? 

Донхек, правда, думает, что больше то и некуда, но на всякий случай предпочитает прижиматься к Марку чуть крепче, чем того требуют обстоятельства. Он вообще довольно ясно осознает, как сильно его выдает собственное тело в незначительных жестах и порывах, но даже не пытается это контролировать; похуй. Говорит:  
— Ты отъебешься уже? – а сам вслед за рукой Марка ласковой кошкой тянется, стоит ему перестать ерошить карамельные волосы.  
Кидает взгляд из разряда я-убью-тебя-и-всю-твою-семью, но покорно усаживается на чужие колени, когда их классу достается слишком тесный автобус для поездки в музей. И нет, никто не вспоминает, что можно и подвинуться поплотнее, уместившись втроем – зачем? Ренджун рядом окидывает их равнодушным взглядом, мол, мне же лучше, и затыкает уши наушниками, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Марк продолжает что-то бурно обсуждать с Джено, устроившемуся через проход, неосознанно перебирая тонкую ткань футболки у Донхека на животе. И даже нет возможности написать в твиттер очередное хуй говно жопа, ставшее за последние пару месяцев личной мантрой спокойствия. Донхеку остается только дышать через раз и радоваться, что Джемина здесь нет.   
Потому что он точно все знает. Не может не знать – с такими-то хитрыми глазищами.  
— Да расслабься уже, ты не тяжёлый, – неожиданно обращается к Донхеку Марк, резко для этого поворачиваясь и едва ли не в чужую щеку все это высказывая.   
Донхек думает: блять.   
Донхек говорит:   
— Нахуй иди. 

Донхек мстительно и с силой елозит задницей по чужим коленкам, устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем запрокидывает голову на чужое плечо, вслед за Ренджуном утыкаясь невидящим взглядом в окно.  
Потому что Марк резко затихает, сворачивая разговор с Джено, и напрягается уже сам – руки замирают у Донхека на животе, сжимая сильнее нужного. И Донхеку хочется пошутить, мол, давай, расслабляйся, я же не тяжелый, ну. Но он молчит.   
Ведь, знаете, не каждый день Донхеку в задницу упирается стояк новоприобретенного друга. 

Он чуть ведет головой, скашивая на Марка взгляд: у того уши горят, а взгляд стеклянный. И Донхек с каким-то совершенно нездоровым равнодушием размышляет: это подростковое или? Еще раз неосознанно ведет бедрами, но руки Марка вдруг стискивают с такой силой, что Донхек давится вдохом.  
— Прости, – едва слышно бормочет канадец, издает непонятный вибрирующий звук, а потом утыкается носом Донхеку в основание шеи и добавляет практически беззвучно: — Не ерзай, пожалуйста.   
Ну и ахуеть теперь.   
Донхек, конечно, в силу доброты душевной (вообще нет) затихает, но до музея ехать еще как минимум полчаса, а дороги – ну, это дороги. Он закрывает глаза, делая вид, что заснул, и понимает, что уткнувшийся ему в шею горящим лицом Марк изображает то же самое. Ладно, _хорошо._   
А вот то, что чужая рука на очередном повороте оказывается под порядком измятой и поэтому задравшейся тканью футболки – уже не очень.   
— На мне никто не сидит, – не открывая глаз, тихо, но очень и очень серьезно замечает Донхек, все еще воспринимающий эту ситуацию до смешного спокойно и немного со стороны. Думает, что защитные механизмы у его психики, оказывается, неплохо работают.   
Марк вздрагивает, рвано выдыхая куда-то в плечо Донхеку, и одной рукой достает из рюкзака под сидением свернутую толстовку, набрасывая ее на все еще якобы спящего Донхека; мы же уже обсуждали, что мальчик он умный? А потом снова укладывает ладони на чужой живот под футболку – совершенно точно осознанно.   
Наверное, это не подростковое.   
Ну, по крайней мере, не гормоны.  
Вернее, не только они.  
Блять.

До музея они больше не разговаривают: Марк лишь едва ощутимо перебирает подушечками пальцев, заставляя мышцы на чужом животе невольно поджиматься. А когда автобус останавливается, Донхек шустро подскакивает, забирая минхенову толстовку – сам пускай со своими проблемами разбирается. Находит в кармане пачку сигарет, думает, что сегодня – отличный день, чтобы закурить.

Марк тоже из автобуса вываливается: без привычной улыбки он выглядит как минимум задумчиво. И Донхек свято уверен, что у него будет время прийти в себя, но нет – канадец находит его взглядом, подходит уверенно и привычно закидывает руку на плечо. Говорит:  
— Толстовку потом вернешь, – так, как будто Донхек вообще об этом задумывался.  
— Окей, – ответить получается все еще на удивление спокойно, а потом впервые за все время их дружбы Донхек решает добавить минхеново вечное: — Бро.  
Марк на это странно хмыкает и криво усмехается. А у Донхека как-то очень резко в голове всплывает чужое «я не настолько очевиден» хриплым голосом в прокуренном туалете – словно из прошлой жизни. Он на мгновение останавливается, ловя на себе вопросительный взгляд, мол, что такое, и ведет в ответ головой: все окей, лучше всех просто.  
Думает: это уже не просто хуй говно и жопа. Это полнейший пиздец.   
И поэтому снова на всякий случай жмется к чужому боку; улыбается. 

После этой поездки их отношения меняются – как минимум потому, что Донхек после целых двух выходных раздумий окончательно посылает все нахуй и вообще перестает пытаться изображать, что на Марка ему плевать. Открыто отвечает на все прикосновения и сам больше не стесняется чужой руки дотронуться, чтобы на себя внимание обратить. Его от каждого такого касания ведет нездорово, но это ничего, это того стоит: ведь Марк первую неделю так очевидно вздрагивает и смешно выгибает брови – красота да и только.

Но и на этом он решает не останавливаться.

— Бро, – благодарит Донхек, когда получает высший балл за тест, который ему Марк помог вытянуть.   
— Мы же друзья, – говорит Донхек, когда плюхается на скамейку между чужих широко разведенных ног, забирая из рук ахуевшего Марка колу и бесстыдно к ней присасываясь.   
— Очень классно, что Марк затащил меня в вашу прелестную компанию, – доверительно делится Донхек с улыбающимся Джемином, пока они вдвоем ждут канадца с тренировки футбольной команды. И в нем столько сарказма и усталости от непрекращающегося морального напряжения, что на недоверчивый хмык Джемина он лишь дергает плечом, мол, и что ты мне сделаешь. Но тот лишь ехидно замечает:   
— Вы забавно выглядите со всем этим, – когда Марк вышагивает к ним, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой нового капитана команды.   
А то я не в курсе, – хмуро думает Донхек, оказываясь привычно прижатым к чужому боку. И все замечательно, только в какой-то момент по пути к облюбованному ими макдональдсу Марк отвлекается на рассказ Джемина ровно настолько, чтобы забыться и спустить руку с донхековых плеч на его же талию; ну и прижать к себе покрепче, чего уж там.   
Ясно, – думает Донхек. – Понятно.  
И молчит всю оставшуюся дорогу, не привлекая к себе внимания – чтобы, не дай бог, Марк не опомнился.

Он все не может понять – как же его так угораздило. А еще, при всей очевидности происходящего, не может осознать, что Марк – на секундочку, весь такой ахуенный и многогранный Марк – действительно в нем заинтересован больше, чем в друге. Нет, Донхек себя оценивает вполне объективно – и в этом его главная проблема: да, он неплохо получился мордашкой и, в целом, тупым его вряд ли кто назовет, но на этом плюсы заканчиваются. Потому что остальное: наглость, саркастичность, необщительность – точно не те вещи, в которые влюбляются.   
И когда они идут домой уже без Джемина, который живет в совершенно противоположной стороне, Донхек вдруг для себя решает: хватит. Потерять дружбу он уж точно не боится: как с самого начала с Марком дружить не хотел, так ничего и не изменилось. А вот весь этот стресс скоро ему и правда добавит парочку психозов. И так руки уже частенько потряхивает.   
Поэтому он смотрит на оранжевую простыню закатного неба с фиолетовыми дырками рваных облаков, чувствует чужую ладонь на своем плече, слышит мягкий голос Марка, рассказывающего про новую должность в команде – и останавливается резко.   
— Предложи мне дружить ещё раз, – говорит серьезно недоуменно вскинувшему брови Марку. — Как тогда.   
Канадец тупит пару секунд, очаровательно в своем полном непонимании хлопая ресницами, но потом все же протягивает Донхеку ладонь.   
— Будешь моим другом? – и хмурится. Донхеку настолько ахуенно от того, что даже столь откровенную ерунду Марк выполняет без единого вопроса, что его буквально выкручивает от необходимости произнести ответ вслух.  
— Нет, – получается настолько глухо и глупо – у Донхека пересыхает в горле. — Не буду.  
И он, кажется, дышать перестает, вглядываясь в серьезные глаза напротив: ну же, золотой мальчик, твой ход. Но Марк только сильнее хмурится, губу нижнюю закусывая так сильно, что, наверняка, больно до жути. Неловко протянутую руку опускает, стискивая ткань брюк – и серьезного взгляда не отводит.   
— Допустим, – говорит ниже обычного от внутреннего напряжения и кивает, словно соглашаясь с чем-то в своей голове. — Допустим.  
Донхеку отчаянно хочется вернуться на несколько месяцев назад, чтобы успеть перевестись в другую школу и никогда со всем этим не сталкиваться, но он, как большой умный мальчик, продолжает стоять прямо – только пальцы, вновь задрожавшие, за спину прячет в непринужденном жесте.  
— Допустим, – в третий раз повторяет Марк, но уже более уверенно. — А моим парнем – будешь? 

Бум.

Нет, конечно, это именно то, на что рассчитывал Донхек, затевая столь сомнительное мероприятие – но почему тогда его словно пыльным мешком по голове треснули, кто скажет? Он глупо открывает рот, не выдавая ни звука, и вот теперь действительно перестает дышать. Облака рассеиваются, закатное солнце почти красными лучами подсвечивает фигуру Марка со спины, а у Донхека позорно подгибаются коленки. Куда только вся язвительность подевалась, а.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, – не выдерживает Марк, подходя ближе и поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Если я все не так понял, то давай просто отмотаем на пару минут назад, а?   
Он затихает, окончанием вопроса скатываясь в неловкое бормотание, и запускает ладонь в горящие закатом волосы.   
Хуй мы что отматывать будем, – наконец справляется с собой Донхек.  
Вздыхает тяжело (правда тяжело – тонны на четыре), глаза прикрывает показушно медленно, растягивая губы в усталой улыбке.  
— Думаешь, стоит отмотать? – глазами блестит ехидно из-под ресниц. — Я, пожалуй, не против.   
Марк его взглядом прожигает непонимающим, и первым порывом пытается отшатнуться, когда Донхек к нему тянется, вставая на носочки и почти касаясь губами уха.  
Шепчет:  
— Не ерзай, пожалуйста, – и отстраняется, беззаботно раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он про себя отсчитывает: 

три  
два  
од-

Марк за рубашку его на себя тянет, совсем не романтично громко чмокая в губы.   
— Как я тебя ненавижу, – выдыхает, ладонями пробираясь прямо по коже к пояснице и там останавливаясь. Смотрит, как у Донхека наигранно расширяются глаза (и совсем натурально – зрачки), и лезет с ещё одним чмоком. — Как же, блять, с тобой сложно.   
То ли ещё будет, – в ответ думает Донхек, но предпочитает перенести этот разговор на неопределенный срок в будущее, потому что сейчас его куда больше волнует вопрос:   
— Тебе что, пять лет?  
Он удобно устраивает ладони на чужих боках, прищурившись внимательно, а потом заставляет Марка наклониться ближе, прихватывая его нижнюю губу своими.   
— Буду, – невпопад бормочет, а сам языком в чужие губы толкается, дурея, когда у Марка вырывается рваный вдох. — Парнем.  
И чувствует, как канадец наконец рот раскрывает, позволяя донхекову языку внутрь скользнуть. Руки Марка сильнее давят на поясницу, вынуждая окончательно в него вжаться – и это, блять, восхитительно ровно настолько, чтобы Донхек сорвался на тихий всхлип и почувствовал на чужих губах наглую улыбку.  
— Чо ты лыбишься, – отзывается тут же, но отстраняться даже не думает, ловя ртом чужие выдохи. А Марк только неопределенно мычит и снова целует: прикусывает кончик чужого языка, в свой рот втягивая – господи, помилуй донхекову душу.   
— Я думаю, нам не стоит продолжать это здесь, – он, все же, первым берет в себя руки, отстраняясь, но Марк снова тянется – и что с этим делать, а? — Пожалуйста?  
— Пожалуйста что, – у канадца голос дурной-дурной. — Я, может, слишком долго терпел.  
— Я, может, тоже, – после очередного поцелуя проговаривает Донхек, кончиками пальцев останавливая чужой рот от нового непотребства. Марк буквально светится ошалевшими глазами, лижет коротко донхековы пальцы, тут же убирая руки с его поясницы и делая шаг назад.  
— Я понял, понял, – говорит, срываясь на счастливый смех. — Понял.  
Что ты там, понял, – Донхеку спросить хочется, но получается только не менее глупо улыбаться, щурясь от лучей закатного солнца, бьющих прямо в глаза. Думает, что им бы сейчас в этот закат, держась за руки, свалить – и вообще замечательно.

Но Марк снова закидывает руку ему на плечо, прижимает к себе – и, кажется, Донхек ошибался, называя все прошлые разы собственническими, потому что то, как это делает канадец сейчас – вот это да. Всем видом кричит: мое.  
Можно подумать, кто-то против.   
Но на всякий случай Донхек жмется еще ближе, ладонью сжимая лежащую на его плече руку Марка. Смотрит на него, улыбающегося во все тридцать два – и это до сих пор физически больно.   
Но ещё – очень и очень классно. 

Поэтому Донхек, вернувшись домой, набирает в твиттере: какашка попа член, и добавляет несколько отвратительно-розовых сердечек. 

Вот теперь у него все как надо. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180624


End file.
